A combination of various pancreatic morphologic and functional assessments, along with gut hormone release, serves more accurately to gauge severity of disease, and these criteria may then be used to trace, in a longitudinal fashion, the course of the disease and to assess the efficacy of various treatment options. In addition, on the basis of the observation that chronic pancreatitis is biochemically similar to Type I diabetes mellitus, we will compare the complications of these two diseases.